Heart and Soul
by killertie424
Summary: A little snippet of life before the tragedy, where an idol and luck, come together. But we all know the story, we all know how it ends for them. They were simply never meant to last. But for now, in this moment, they have each other.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Heart and Soul**

* * *

 **The School Life of Mutual Killing - Prologue**

The instant she saw him. Recognition seemed to click into place. He was Makoto Naegi, and she was Sayaka Maizono. Both completely different people, with different paths in life. She was destined for fame, and he was just another nobody. She had thought it impossible for them to see each other again. Yet here they stood, together with fifteen of their peers.

He looked different. Older, taller, but still not as tall as she. Perhaps he was a late bloomer. Maybe his parent's aren't that tall. Whatever the case was, whether it be concerning his height, his looks, or his personality. Sayaka Maizono knew close to nothing about him. But she wanted to.

It was this fact that urged her to talk to him. But she didn't. She stood, made small talk with the other students around her. She wanted to go over there. To say something. But something within her held her back.

Would he remember her? They hadn't ever talked in middle school. Maybe he wouldn't care. All the maybe's and if's piled up in her thoughts, and she found herself stock still.

She watched as he moved from person to person. Watched as he talked with the others. He seemed to be going in a linear fashion. Talking to the other students from right to left.

If that was the case, she was next. He had already gone through a couple of the others, introducing himself and they to him.

Makoto had wrapped up his conversation with the student to her left, and his eyes fell upon her. She looked back at him as he slowly moved closer to her. His steps became timid and small, and a light color had risen to his cheeks.

She began to feel a little warm herself. Here he was. Was he going to introduce himself? Was he going to smile and remember her?

Sayaka Maizono hadn't the faintest clue. But she was sure that whatever came her way, regarding Makoto Naegi, it was going to be amazing.

* * *

 _ **Before the Tragedy**_

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon at Hope's Peak Academy. The students milled around, doing whatever they felt would relieve their boredom. Some went to the pool, others the rec room. More isolated individuals simply stayed in their rooms.

But for Makoto Naegi, he chose to spend his time within the company of Sayaka Maizono. They had met at the beginning of the school year, quickly striking a friendship. It always amazed him how lady luck had fallen in his favor this time. He honestly never thought he'd see her again. That he'd forget her and his school boy's crush.

But fate had another plan.

On this lazy saturday, on a small grass hill not far from the school, two students spoke quietly as they enjoyed the sun. Both of them lay in the grass, far enough apart to be considered proper, but close enough that showed a level of comfortability with each other.

"I'm bored."

Makoto opened his eyes, that had previously been shut, and looked in Maizono's direction. She had propped herself up on her elbows and was looking down on to him.

"But it was your idea to go outside," He stated teasingly.

A brief look of annoyance crossed her face before she turned away and looked up at the blue sky above them.

"Yeah, well… I'm bored now."

She lay down again, getting comfortable.

"Maybe we should have taken up Hina's offer to go to the pool."

"Maybe. It was certainly a better offer than Celeste's invitation to play strip-poker." Came her tired response.

He thought about the idiots who had willing decided to play with her. They were in for a rough time. Though one of them looked like he could have maybe won a hand or two. What was his name? Nagito Komaeda? He'd have to be really lucky in order to win against Celeste. He knew from experience, just how horribly ruthless she was at her games.

A slight shudder ran through him.

"Those poor souls," he murmured.

"What was that?" Maizono chirped.

"Nothing," he squeaked out in surprise.

The blue haired idol once again sat up and looked at him funny, before laying back down and mumbling about how weird boys are.

A small smile wormed its way to his lips. While he'd never say it out loud, Makoto was quite happy that Maizono had chosen to decline both of the offers directed at her. Instead she had chosen to be lazy with him.

Of all the things to do at this prestigious academy, she wanted to hang around with him. He knew he shouldn't think too hard on this. This wasn't anything special. Maizono probably just didn't want to do anything today.

Makoto looked to the sky. His eyes wandering from cloud to cloud. An odd looking cloud passed by, and he couldn't help but think it resembled a four leaf clover.

His eyes widened slightly. He had just gotten an idea.

"Hey Maizono."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think that cloud looks like?" He asked.

Makoto raised his arm and pointed at a random cloud, hoping it would be something interesting. Maizono followed his arms aim and examined the cloud.

"Well, it doesn't really look like anything to me, but I guess... it sorta reminds me of you." She said quietly.

At first he was surprised by her answer, but soon recovered. He looked out to what he was pointing at, and low and behold, there he was.

Well, not quite. The cloud looked relatively normal. It was shaped like most would imagine clouds to look like. The only difference between the rest and it was a small curved spike that stuck out from the top.

"Huh, what do you know?" He stated.

There was a slight lull of silence after that. But Makoto had no intention of giving up. She had chosen to stay with him. He can't just let her be bored, now can he?

But before he could say a word, she spoke up.

"Now how about that one, what do you think that one looks like?"

Her arm stretched out and she pointed to another cloud. She turned her gaze away from the sky and looked back to him. Makoto couldn't stop the smile from coming to his lips.

"Thanks." She whispered, dropping her arm.

"Anytime."

There was moment. A single moment where everything just faded. There was just him and her, nothing else. A blush on their cheeks, and a feeling that only comes around when something beautiful happens. She leaned in, her eyes closing. She was waiting for him to do something. He didn't do it.

The moment ended.

Maizono opened her eyes and they pulled away. Makoto cleared his throat, and put on a smile that almost made up for the disappointment. Maizono also smiled, though a little less enthusiastic.

Neither spoke, but an understanding was reached. Despite this, the idol inched closer to him until her head rested on his chest. The two teens blushed once more. He tentatively wrapped an arm around her. When she didn't bat his hand away, he finally relaxed into their embrace.

"You gonna tell me what you think it looks like? Or am I gonna have to go back to being bored?" She questioned teasingly.

A nervous chuckle escaped his lips before he examined the floating vapor, and answered her question.

"I suppose it could be a grand piano."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"Like the one in the music room."

"Yeah."

Comfortable silence washed over them, but that didn't stop Makoto from thinking. He knew what just happened. He knew he missed it. It would seem that lady luck had tricked him. Giving him a chance at something special, only for him to screw it up.

"Hey, Makoto?"

Her voice drew him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I know something that we can do."

"Oh? What's that?"

She slowly disentangled herself from him and stood up, dusting off her blue skirt and offering a hand.

"Come on, follow me and find out."

Makoto took her hand and stood up, a smile adorning his features. He may have messed up that moment. But never will he mess up their friendship. That is something neither time nor distance can break. So long as he hopes, things will work out in the end.

He smiled as she reached for his hand. He complied and interlocked his hand with her own, and they set off.

A couple minutes later, Makoto Naegi found himself standing outside the door to the music room.

"Come on, let's go inside."

He nodded and they walked in. Makoto took a quick look around, the room was empty.

"Up there."

Maizono pointed to the stage, where an elegant grand piano was stationed. She led him past all the benches around the room and up on to the stage. Maizono then let go of his hand and took a seat on the bench in front of the shiny grand piano.

"Tell me Makoto, do you know the song, 'Heart and Soul?'" She asked, a playful smile on her lips.

"Yep," he returned with a grin of his own.

He knew where she was going with this.

"Do you know how to play the lower part?"

Makoto shook his head no.

"Well, now's a good a time as any to learn," She chirped.

The blue haired idol patted the empty space on the bench, beckoning him forth. If he was completely honest, he was actually really nervous. He had never played the piano before, what if he messed up? Or what if he couldn't get any of it right? His eyes found her earnestly sincere blue ones, and slowly relaxed.

This wasn't a test. This wasn't some trial to overcome. This was simply a girl asking a boy to be with her. He would try his best.

He quickly sat down next to her and awaited instruction.

"Alright, do you know where middle C is?" She asked.

"Huh?"

A sweet floated throughout the room as Maizono put a hand to her mouth. She was laughing. And was hardcore failing at hiding it. He couldn't help but find her laugh to be just as enchanting as her voice. Then again, she was laughing at him.

He felt his face heat up.

"Sorry, sorry. It was just funny how you answered," She said as she regained her composure. "You really don't know anything about music, do you?"

"Nope."

"Well then, let's start out with the simple stuff."

After twenty minutes and much needed encouragement later, he had gotten it. Sure he was off sometimes, but neither really cared.

"You did good, now are you ready? Remember, my part comes in after you have gone through two cycles of yours. Then it's just a matter of keeping it up, okay?"

"Got it."

His hands hit the keys, and he began to play. Two here, two there. Two here, two there. Makoto didn't know anything about the piano. All he knew was he was supposed to hit these keys at this time. He didn't even know what notes he was playing.

But that didn't matter.

Because the result was harmony. Maizono's part began, and suddenly the world just faded. All he heard was the sound of the piano. All he felt were the keys, and the presence of the girl beside him. This was what it felt like, in that moment. Was this what Maizono felt every time she performed? This was beautiful.

They played the song for a few minutes. Losing track of time as the melody lulled them into a state of bliss. As they played, Makoto felt Maizono start to lean on him. And soon he felt her head rest on his shoulder. His smile grew as he felt her close to him.

"I didn't know you knew how to play the piano." He whispered.

"I don't, I only know this song. But as an idol, I have had to work with pianos before, so I guess I know a little." She replied in the same low voice.

They whispered back and forth, talking about little nothings as they continued to play. Everything was perfect.

And then she stopped playing.

His hands slowed to a crawl until he wasn't playing at all anymore. Makoto turned his gaze and looked at the idol. She appeared to be fine. If anything she just seemed to be deep in thought. But that didn't stop him from worrying.

"Um… Maizono, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… just, can you call me by my first name?"

An awkward smile broke across his face.

"Yeah of course." He responded cheerfully, "But if I may ask, why do you want me to?"

She suddenly spun around so she was facing away from him. Makoto started to panic, had he said something wrong? Should he have not asked why? What was going on? He was about to retract his question when he heard Maizono mumble something.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" He asked gently.

There was silence, but it didn't last long as her reply came.

"I just don't think my boyfriend should be calling me by my last name." She said still facing away.

"But I'm not y-"

In an instant she spun around and leaned into him. They toppled off the bench and sprawled out on the floor. Then out of nowhere she was on top of him.

In an instant, all of this happened. In an instant, she was kissing him.

His limbs ached from falling over, but all of that vanished as he felt something soft press against his lips. Confusion, and then suprise. He was being kissed.

…

What was he supposed to do? He had never kissed a girl before. He was supposed to reciprocate right? Makoto soon found himself pressing his own lips to hers.

Whatever feelings he had when they were playing the piano together was nothing compared to this. His heart beat like a like a massive drum in his chest as the rhythm just kept getting faster and faster.

Soon she pulled away, and sat up, but was still on top of him. Makoto slowly sat up until they were face to face. Both teens were panting, yet they couldn't have felt more alive. Their eyes found each other's, washed out hazel on endless blue.

For a moment he saw fear in her eyes. But he understood. She was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way. He would just have to reassure her.

Makoto Naegi was by no means, smooth with the ladies. But if there was one thing he was good at, it was inspiring optimism.

A smile fall on to his features, and as soon as he did, the girl in his lap sighed in relief and returned with her own smile.

"Do you want to, uh… continue this in a more private place?" She asked.

He suddenly leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, and then pulled away just as quickly.

"Of course Sayaka." He replied.

The idol before him let out a small giggle and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. He mirrored her actions and simply held on to her.

Many moments come and go. But this one, was theirs.

* * *

Outside the music room was a girl. She stood by the door, that had been opened a sliver, and was looking in. She had watched a story unfold. The pair inside had played the piano, they had talked, and then now… they were...

The girl shut the door quietly and quickly left the scene. She had originally stopped by because she had heard the music. Naturally she wanted to see who was playing.

And she did see. It didn't mean she had to like what she saw. The girl's features remain cool and calm, just as always and she walks to her room. She opens the door and drops down on her bed and stares blankly at the ceiling. Just like nothing ever happened.

But something did happen. And Mukuro Ikusaba didn't know how to feel about it.


End file.
